


On the road

by MrsMendes19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: After Clary's dad comes home drunk and threatens bodily harm, she knew she had to get out of there before she ended up hurt, or worse.After travelling from motel to motel for seven months, she meets her brothers unexpectedly at a bar.Will they convince her to come back home?





	On the road

**Author's Note:**

> *Mention of implied physical abuse*

I run to my room and lock the door behind me, my father had come home severely drunk again and he was threatening bodily harm. I throw my hands over my ears when he started yelling at me. It was at that moment that I knew I had to leave, even if it means leaving behind my brothers, Sam and Dean, that I love so much, but I had to leave before I ended up getting hurt, or worse.   
That was seven months ago, and I haven’t looked back since.

Leaving home was the best, yet worst decision I have ever made. With only the money I had in the bank, which wasn’t much, I move from motel to motel. A different motel each week, it seems like.   
Now, I sit in my car, rain racing down my window I look up at the entrance and gather enough courage to get out of my car and walk in. I take a seat at the bar and order a drink, the bartender nods before starting my drink order. As I wait for my drink, I glance around the room at all the people. Suddenly, I spot a familiar face. No, it couldn’t be him, could it?  
I see him get up and start walking over to me. I had to get out, before he sees me. I get out of my seat and head towards the door, head down to the floor. I walk through the door and run into someone. I look up to see Sam, looking at me.  
“You have got to be kidding me. So, it was Dean, inside.” I say in my head as I force a smile onto my lips.  
“Clary, is that you?” Sam asks, with a faint smile.  
I didn’t know that night would change my life, but it did.

Sam looks at me, still waiting for an answer.   
“Yeah, it’s me. How are you?”  
“I’m fine. How are you?”  
“I’m okay. Umm, how’s dad?”  
“He’s okay actually. He gave up drinking after you left home. The pain was too much I guess, losing his only daughter because of his stupid actions.”  
“Yeah, I suppose. Well, it’s good to hear.”  
“Yeah.”  
I hear the bar door open but before I had the change to react strong arms were around me and were lifting me up off the ground.  
“Hey, little sis. How you doing?”  
“Dean, put me down!”  
He places me down on the ground and I spin around and look at my older brother. I place my arms around him.  
“It’s great to see you again, Dean. I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too. Sammy did too.”  
“I bet you did.”  
I release him and lift a hand to ruffle his hair, just like I used to do when we were kids.  
“Hey, cut it out!”  
He takes a few steps back, getting out of my reach. I turn to Sammy and give him a hug as well.  
“I’ve missed you guys so much.”  
“We missed you too.”  
I release him and step back, looking down at the ground. Dean clears his throat before beginning to speak.  
“We actually wanted to ask you something, Sammy and I were wondering when or if you would like to come home.”  
I look up at him.  
“Dean, I would love to come back home but I don’t know if I could deal with the memories.”  
“Sammy and I have our fair share of memories, trust me. But, we would still like you to come back.”  
I sigh before answering.  
“Okay then, I will come home. I’ve missed you guys and I’m getting tired moving from motel to motel.”  
“Great, it’s settled then. Let’s go little sis.”  
Dean, Sam and I walked back to our cars and I drove to the motel I was staying at to grab my bags. 

Once I had collected my bags, I drive behind Dean as he heads back to our house. I take a deep breath as we approach the house, I haven’t been back here in seven months. We park our cars and I get out, deciding to go inside first before grabbing my bags. I open the door, with the key that I still had on my keyring, and step inside. I look around the familiar surroundings.  
“Dad, where are you? It’s me.”  
I waited for him to answer but no answer came.  
“Dad?”  
I walk around the house, checking every room. When I couldn’t find him, I decided to check out in the garden, finding him weeding the garden bed. I look at him, he hasn’t noticed me yet. He looked good, really good in fact.   
“Dad?”  
He stops what he is doing and slowly looks up at me. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He gets up and walks over to me. He lifts a hand and I flinch, remembering what he used to do. He looked shocked before dropping his hand and slowly reaching out for my hand. I look down and let him take my hand. I look back up at him, he had tears streaming down his face.  
“Dad, it’s me. I’m home.”  
He slowly gathers me into a hug and I wrap my arms around him.  
“It’s good to see you Clary, it’s been too long.”  
“How are you, dad?”  
He leans back and looks me in the eyes.  
“I’m great now, knowing that my daughter is home.”  
“Thanks dad. Hey, I heard that you gave up drinking.”  
“Yeah. It was not only killing me but it was killing the relationship I have with all of you.”  
“I’m back now dad, and I’m never leaving again.”  
I hug him again and I don’t let go for a long time.

That evening at dinner, we talked about what happened after I left home.  
“So after you left, dad drunk himself silly. He ended up in hospital because of it. Once he got out of the hospital, he went into rehab to get over his drinking problem and since then, he hasn’t touched a drop since. Sammy has found himself a girlfriend named Jess and me, well, I’m the same old Dean that you know.”  
I laugh.  
“I can see that. Well I’m glad that everyone is doing great. I guess you don’t want to hear about where I’ve been but I’ll tell you anyway. After I left, I realised that it was a horrible decision but I knew what I had to get away. I was moving from motel to motel when Dean and Sam found me at the bar and convinced me to come back.”  
Dad looked at me.  
“I’m glad that you are back, we all are. We didn’t think that you wanted to come back.”  
“I didn’t think either but then when I saw Dean and Sammy found me, all the memories that I had growing up with them came back and I had to come home.”  
“Everything will be different from now on. I promise.”  
I nod and in my heart I knew that he meant every word, dad never went back on his promises.

The end


End file.
